happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 9)
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Journey Begins". Plot (Years later before graduation day, the chinstraps are off to sea, king penguins feeding their chicks and rockhopper penguins are hopping in the rocks to return to their homelands. Mumble is back to continue the story.) *Mumble: Years later, life has changed. Aliens are coming to take the fish! But the Great Scarcity has never come to our way. The Great 'Guin never spoken to us like that. The Heroes of Antarctica will find out on today's event on Antarctica. (In Emperor-Land) *Noah: Hello teenagers of Emperor-Land. Today it is your first journey on your quest. You will walk by yourselfs and hunt down for fish. *Mumble: Seymour. *Seymour: Hey Mumble. *Mumble: Hi. *Phoenix: Mumble. SHHHHHH...... *Kathleen: Who even said that? *Phoenix: Zip it Kathleen. *Noah: QUIET! I would like for the elders to take over and watch the Emperor Nation for me. No other skua will come to eat you. Adelies will come for mascots to help whatever you're doing if you caused a lot of trouble. Even you Mumble HappyFeet and Phoenix HappyFeet. You caused so many trouble around this year. *Phoenix: We're sorry. We will do better than all the five years we had. *Noah: Good, everyone, you're off to go. *Students: *cheered* *Phoenix: Time for us to go fish. *Alfie: Let's go. This leads to here. (Meanwhile on a alien ship) *Manager: Man, these days, penguins go fishing to hunt for food. *Beny: I know what i can do. I will capture all of the fishes and send it to the public. *Manager: That would be a great idea Beny, everyone is checking out Antarctica as the coldest continent. *Beny: I see........i will capture a penguin too like i did before. (Meanwhile with the Emperor chicks) *Mumble: This is the first time exploring. *Phoenix: We can do whatever we want. Until our Graduation Day. *singing* I'm goin' to go adventuring. *Gloria and Seymour: Adventuring? *Catherine: Adventuring? *Phoenix: I'm goin' to go adventuring and who knows what I'll find *Seymour: He's goin' to see the great beyond. *Gloria: Across the lake. *Mumble: Beyond the pond *Gloria and Seymour: He's going to see the great beyond. *Catherine: I'd rather stay behind. *Kathleen: Will there be ugly, skua things and ickely, ticklely, prickely wings? *Seymour: A front that bites and back that stings? *Phoenix: You never know. *Seymour: Will there be things with Crabeater seals? *Gloria: Up above and underneath? *Kathleen: I'll bet it's so. *Gloria: Then please don't go. *Phoenix: I'm goin' to climb the mountain tall where fires burn and rocks can fall *Kathleen: And scary things can creep and crawl with one big goog-ly eye *Gloria: Aah! Stop! (The one-eyed green leopard seal monster disappears) *Seymour: He's going to reach the highest high when even flyers never fly *Male Emperor Chick: Maybe he will touch the sky. *Female Emperor Chick: Well, I won't say goodbye. *Gloria: Will he cross the big, ocean? *Seymour: Where it hot, or even hotter? *Kathleen: Bet he's gonna meet a lotta penguins there. *Seymour: Yeah. *Kathleen: Will there be yummy things to eat? *Gloria: Will there be things that ouch your feet? *Catherine: Will you be brave? *Stan: Will you be scared? *Mumble: No! *Phoenix: I'm goin' to go adventuring. (Others join in) *Chours: Adventuring, adventuring. *Phoenix: And when I go adventuring, There'll be so much to do *Chours: But if you go adventuring, adventuring, there's just one thing Ya know what you are going to have to do? You're going to have to take us all with you! *Kathleen: Oh, yes, yes, yes! Please! *Gloria: Hmm... *Chours: We want to go adventuring, too! (After the song ended, the emperor chicks were one mile away to go off to sea) *Mumble: Now, i hoping that they will be no aliens. *Phoenix: Aliens? *Seymour: What are you talking about Mumble? *Mumble: Those white creatures. People call them humans. My father told me about Aliens when they were stealing the fish from his homeland. *Phoenix: Those aliens? Interesting. I think you can call them humans. *Seymour: And Mumble, i won't bully you anymore. *Mumble: Awww...thanks. *Phoenix: Guys, I have the feeling of disturbance. You know Beny? He's back and going for a second round of what we stopped him from doing. He's got help just like last time. *Mumble: Beny? Who is Beny? *Phoenix: When our dad was little, he met him, trying to be capture. Beny is a human like you mentioned. *Mumble: Thanks. (Meanwhile in Adelie-Land) *Roy: Okay everyone, i need someone to watch the emperor chicks for their training. Rimon, Renny and Dime, you will watch over the emperor chicks from their training. *Rimon: We will do it. *Renny: Hey Rio, take good care of yourself. *Rio: Okay dad. *Dime: Angelo, i want you to be good and behaved. *Angelo: I promise dad. *Rio's Mom: Hey Renny, will you find fish for everyone? *Renny: Sure, during the time we catch fish. *Roy: Now go after the emperor penguins while you can. *Dime: Come on, we have to go. *Roy: Go now! (Rimon, Renny and Dime left Adelie-Land and off to the plains where the emperor penguins are) *Mumble: Alright, the ocean. *Phoenix: Let's try it. *Stan: No, we have to be careful. *Seymour: My best friend Stan is right. *Mumble: Sorry Phoenix, the leopard seal is here. *Phoenix: Who cares? He's not looking at us. *Catherine: I think, we can catch fish whatever we want to. *Mumble: But Noah said no. He never tell anyone what to do to our scarcity. *Phoenix: Alright, brother. *Mumble: Let's go! Turn right. (The emperor chicks turn right and go in that direction. Rimon, Renny and Dime arrived.) *Rimon: Okay, the emperor chicks are there. *Renny: It has been a long walk there. *Dime: Come on, the emperors need us. (With the emperors) *Stan: Oh no, not adelies. *Catherine: They will hurt us with the beaks. *Mumble: Calm down, it's alright. *Phoenix: There is no need to worry. We have good relationships with the other penguin species. *Mumble: What if.......the adelie is our enemy? *Phoenix: Don't be doubtful about the other penguins. When you went to Adelie-Land, they did not do anything to harm you. *Mumble: No! You went there before to see them. *Phoenix: I did, but I was asking. *Rimon: Hey, what is going on? *Renny: Phoenix! *Phoenix: Renny? *Renny: It's nice to meet you Phoenix. *Phoenix: Where's Rio. He is my friend at high school. *Renny: He's not with me. I have to tell the parents to watch over him. *Rimon: The same goes with my son Ramón. *Mumble: Oh, hi there. *Dime: It's good to see you. *Phoenix: It's nice to see you. (Rojas spyed on the penguins, planning to eat them again) *Mumble: It should be funner than before. *Phoenix: Wait. There is a leopard seal spying on us and planning to try and eat us again. (Rojas appears, trying to get on the ice by biting) *Mumble: Stay away from Rojas! *Dime: It's him! The leopard seal enemy! *Rimon: You again? *Rojas: Rimon! *Rimon: Come on. Hit my butt! (Rojas breaks the ice and try to get to Rimon's) *Rimon: Run emperors! Rojas is coming! (Rojas went underwater to break the ice a little more, causing a lot of krills to swim away) *Seymour: What will we do now? *Kathleen: We can do something. *Renny: We have to beat him and get into the water. *Dime: That's it. (In South Adelie-Land) *Ramón: Man, my dad is out and everyone is off swimming without the kids. *Rio: Ramón, we can't go. Some of the chicks has died when the skuas came to eat them. *Nestor: Predators. They are the ememies of us. *Ramón: That's it. (Meanwhile with Manny, he is out on Chinstrap-Land) *Manny: Okay, i can find more fish for everyone. (Chinstraps were moving on when the sand is being burried by everyone) *Manny: They move the sand? What is this place? *Chiny: I'm Chiny the Penguin. We are in a colony together. *Manny: Come on, swim with me. *Chiny: Okay, we are out. (Meanwhile, the antarctic ships were arriving on Cape Adare, studying the landscape of the adelie colony) *Beny: Cape Adare, i need to trap a chick for fun. *Manager: No matter what, we can do whatever we want to. *Beny: That's right. TO STUDY! (Back at the water, Rojas was close, planning on eating the emperors) *Rojas: This is your choice Phoenix. (Back on land) *Mumble: What is happening? *Rimon: Move to the other side! The leopard seal has blocked our ocean spot. MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! (The emperors are moving on to go to the direction) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 10) Previous: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 8) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Chapters